For The Love of A Nation
by unusualdreamer18
Summary: Azula and Ozai have been murdered by rebels and since Ozai has killed every other member of the Royal Family, Zuko is forced to return and rule the FN. He has captured Katara in an attempt to lure the Avatar to the FN to be killed. Will a beautiful waterbender change his heart or will he rull the fire nation like his forefathers?
1. The Beginning

I rolled my eyes as my brother, Sokka, speared the water for the fifth time. He was trying to get a fish for dinner. It swam over to my end of the canoe and I got a thought. I took a deep breath and raised my arms. I felt the flow of the water in my arms and I smiled. I was doing it! I was waterbending!

The fish floated in the small bubble of water I had managed to lift from the ocean. "Sokka!"

"Wait, its right in front of me," he said quietly. I turned slightly and saw the shadow of another fish right below the surface.

"But Sokka, I got one!" I whispered in an excited voice. I moved the bubble above his head to sow him when he lifted his spear. The bubble popped and the fish fell to the bottom of the canoe. The water on the other hand landed directly on Sokka, drenching him.

"Why is it every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" Sokka yelled.

I giggled and tried to talk to him when he yelled again.

"I don't care if it is _really_important, my hunger issue is more important that your magic water." He said while scanning the water for another fish. A jerk went through the canoe and Sokka flew back into me. A current swept us into the water and was leading the canoe right into a large block of ice. Before Sokka could return to his spot at the front of the canoe we hit the sheet of ice. I flew off the canoe and almost landed in the water. Sokka grabbed my arm just before I touched the frigid water that surrounded the South Pole.

"Great Sokka, you turn around to yell at me and you manage to get us thrown off our canoe and in the middle of the ocean on a block of ice. Congratulations!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh maybe you could have waterbended and we would be just fine," he said. Sarcasm leaking off of his words. "This is why you don't bring a girl along when you have to find food." He mumbled before grabbing the canoe.

"Excuse me? You are the most sexist boy I have ever met. I can't stand the simple fact that I'm related to you." I yelled at him, flinging my arms in the process. I heard a crack from behind me but ignored it. Sokka looked at me and a look of shock flew across his face.

"You know ever since mom died I have had to do everything, and I mean everything while you pretend to be a soldier."

"Umm Katara?" he said.

"I have to cook and clean and wash all of the clothes. Do you know how bad your socks smell? It's not pretty!" I yelled while pointing a finger at him.

"H-Hey Katara settle down, please?" Sokka said while backing away from me.

"NO! You know what I'm done helping you. From now on you're on your own!" I yelled while flinging my arms to my side. I turned around just in time to see the giant iceberg behind me split in two pieces and the wave form. I screamed as the piece of ice we were on flew backwards.

Suddenly everything was still and Sokka was glaring at me.

"Is there a way to turn off this magic water thing?" he asked while wringing the water from his hair. "You know what I don't care. The canoe is in bad shape and probably won't take both of us back. I'll go get another one. Stay here Katara."

I sighed and nodded. I watched him gently make his way back to the small village I grew up on. I wondered over to a huge glacier and sat down. My coat suddenly did not feel as thick or as warm sitting there by myself. I was practicing my bending when a blue-ish glow came from under the water. A large circle shaped block of ice rose from the water causing the iceberg I was on to jolt. I quickly dropped the water I was bending and stood up. I tried to bend the ice but a huge crack appeared instead of the water melting. The ground shook and a beam of pure white light shot from the top and blinded me. I hid my eyes in the hood of my coat and waited until the world dimmed a little.

I moved my hood and stared at the block of ice. It was bobbing in the water as if it were about to sink again. I got scared, what if that were a Fire Nation Signal?

The last time the Fire Nation came to the South Pole was the last time I saw either of my parents for my mom was murdered in front of me and my dad was off fighting the Great War.

**(ZUKO'S POV)**

I walked across the deck of my ship and sighed. The area around the South Pole was frigid and boring. I don't understand why the Avatar would hide here, but Uncle thought it would be a good idea to look here.

Speaking of my lazy Uncle, he was playing some game instead of making tea for once. I swear if I drink another cup of tea I will go crazy. A beam of pure light suddenly appeared in the heavens and I smirked.

"Finally." I said excitedly. "Uncle, do you know what that light means?"

"I won't get a chance to finish my game?" he said, not even looking at the light but at me.

I rolled my eyes and tried to control the anger that was building inside of me. I glanced briefly at him. "No, it means my search is over. I'm going home."

I thought back to the day it happened, the day I decided to speak out. It changed my life forever and left my scarred; Physically and emotionally.

"Prince Zuko, we have been over this before. Do not get your hopes up." My Uncle stated.

"That light came from an incredible power source. It's him, it's the avatar!"

"Zuko, it's just the celestial lights, we have been down this road only to have been following the wrong thing the entire time. Now just sit and have a nice cup of calming Jasmine tea."

"I don't need any calming tea." I yelled angrily. I laughed inwardly at my own irony.

"I need to capture the Avatar. Tell the captain to head a course to the light. I am finally going home."

I turned and stalked to my bunk, ignoring Uncle as I went. I opened the door and slammed it shut quickly walking to my bed. I took my shirt off and lay there staring at the ceiling. My hand found its way to the scar that marred my face.

Marking me, the mark of the banished prince.

I ignored the prickling sensation behind my eyes and thought about my mother. She was there when no one else was and when she disappeared, so did most of my hope. But I had a small sliver of it left. But it was buried deep in my heart where no one could find it and crush it.

I closed my eyes and thought about my father. He said my younger sister Azula was 'born lucky', while I was 'lucky to be born'. At a young age Azula was a firebending prodigy while I was struggling just to learn simple moves. My mother always supported me and had very little patience for Azula's trickery and attitude.

When she disappeared Azula and my father used that to their advantage and treated me less like a brother and the heir to the throne, and more like a servant they were forced to deal with.

I opened my eyes and climbed out of bed. I grabbed a clean shirt and put it on. I put on my armor and went back to the deck of my ship and stood there for a while as the area where the light came from got closer.

The plinking sound of shoes against metal came up behind me. I knew it was Iroh seeing as he was the only one that would talk to me directly. "Captain says we are only a few minutes out. It would be wise for you to use your schooner to approach the area where the light came from."

I nodded and made my way down to where my schooner was attached. I pushed off and made my way to the iceberg where the light came from. Once I landed, I noticed a glowing blue orb and a short girl bending the ice around it. A small body fell out of it and into the frigid waters below.

"Did he kill someone?" I asked myself. I climbed out my boat and walked over to the orb. A short WaterTribe girl was standing in front of me with a terrified expression on her face.

"I don't know who you are. But please don't hurt me." She said quietly.

"What is your name? And who is the boy that just fell into the water?"

"I'm Katara and I don't know." She said as the boy suddenly shot out the water, his eyes glowing with an eerie blue-white color. He used a huge vortex and propelled himself away from us. A huge fluffy looking monster jumped in the water and followed after him.

"Where is he going?" I yelled.

"To my village probably." She said. "I need to follow him!"

"No, you aren't going anywhere." I said before grabbing her and pulling her towards my boat. "You are my bait for the Avatar."

She struggled and kicked in an effort to get away from me. I set my face in a frown and dragged the screaming girl to the boat. I put her into the bedroom on the boat and locked the door.

I ignored her screams as I turned back towards my ship.

I was going to get the Avatar. And I would go home.


	2. Change of Heart

_**KATARA POV**_

I stopped screaming for help a couple of minutes after he tossed me into the room. I stared at the ceiling and thought about Sokka.

There was no way he would be able to find me. I could feel the boat slowing down and then it lurched. I flew forward and into the wall.

I sat up and rubbed my head, sighing pitifully. My door was suddenly yanked open and I was again met with the unsmiling face of my captor.

"Stand up." He said forcefully. I stood and was pulled from the cabin into a dark hallway. After a couple of turns, I was thrown into another room and left alone again.

I lay on the bed and began to cry. I was never going to see Sokka again.

**ZUKO POV**

I paced my control room and thought about how I would inform the Southern Water Tribe that I had a member of their minuscule village and would return her if the Avatar was handed over to the Fire Nation.

Uncle entered the room with a look of shock and a letter.

"A messenger hawk just brought this to me." He said softly.

"And?" I asked annoyed, I had no time for this.

"Your father and sister were murdered by rebels. You are the new Fire Lord. You are to return immediately, I've already commanded the captain to change the course."

My knees went weak and I grabbed the table to steady myself. "I am the Fire Lord?"

Uncle simply nodded. "Apparently the rebels had every member of the Royal family killed. Save for you and me. According to the Fire Sages, it is required in a case like this that the surviving family member takes the throne in order to continue the bloodline of Agni."

I immediately felt the hardening in my heart towards the war grow soft. As Fire Lord, I could end the war.

"How long until we reach the mainland." I asked, suddenly feeling more confident than I had in the 3 years I'd been banished.

"About a week, if we ignore the time needed to stop for supplies." Iroh said.

"Send a message back telling them to clear out everything of my family from the palace. I want no memories of them. Tell the sages to inform the nation that their prince has returned and will end the war."

"How?" Iroh asked with a surprised look on his face.

"By an alliance with the Southern Water Tribe of course." I said, my plan suddenly becoming very clear. "I originally needed that girl to lure the Avatar. Now that I will end the war without my father, that bald brat can keep the peace and repopulate the Air Nomads."

"Why can't you just return her home?"

"She needs to stay here. Just so we can cement the alliance. Her family can move into the palace for all I care."

Uncle simply nodded and quickly wrote out the letter. I watched him scurry back to the messenger hawk and slip the letter into its little pouch. As the bird ascended, I felt my spirits do the same.

** KATARA POV**

I woke up with a headache unlike anything I'd ever felt before. A light knocking on my door made me squint in pain.

Through my half-lidded eyes I saw the muscular frame of the man who captured me. He had taken off his armor and his hair was falling into his face, but it didn't cover all of the scar that stretched across the left side of his face.

"I know this is the worse way to meet someone. And I'm positive you hate me. But I want to apologize. I'm not sure how big of a deal honor is to the Water Tribes, but in the Fire Nation, it is a huge deal. I only kidnapped you so that I could regain my honor and becoming Fire Lord one day. But I no longer need you to become Fire Lord." He said.

He began to pace and it hit me, this man was the Prince of the Fire Nation.

"But I do need you to help me end this war. I've lost too many people I love to the War. Before I continue, my name is Zuko, the once banished prince of the Fire Nation, but now Fire Lord."

I immediately bowed to him. "It is an honor." I said, attempting to keep the hate out of my voice. This man was the ruler of the nation that murdered my mother.

"No, please don't bow to me. I am only a couple of years older than you from what I guess. Here stand up." He said. I looked up and noticed his hand held out to me.

"But you're royalty."

"So are you." He said. "Like I said before, I'm positive you hate me and this will only make that hatred grow. I need you to be my Fire Lady."

My headache suddenly got worse. "You need me to do what?!" I said softly as I closed my eyes to make the pain stop.

"Are you okay? You look kind of pale." He said. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and being laid gently on the bed.

"I have a terrible headache." I mumbled into the pillow. I could hear a soft ringing noise and the sounds of feet on the iron floor in the hallway.

"Yes your highness." A female voice asked.

"I need herbs for a headache and quick." He said before pulling the blanket over me. "And bring lunch for two people."

"Yes sir." I could hear her walking around and I rolled over and mashed my face into the warm thing next to me.

"Are you cold as well?" he asked confusedly.

"No, I just like warmth." I said softly.

"I would just get you another blanket; you don't have to shove your head into my thigh." He said with a small laugh.

"No, this is fine. I like your thigh." I mumbled before feeling myself fall asleep.

**ZUKO POV**

"No, this is fine. I like your thigh." she mumbled before falling asleep. I laughed and tucked her in.

Jin Mei came back a couple minutes later with everything I requested of her.

She bowed and quickly left the room. I shook the girl and giggled as she mumbled a very unladylike word under her breath.

"Sokka I'm not doing your laundry. I have a headache. Go away."

"I'm not Sokka, and I have someone else to do my laundry. But I have food and headache medicine." I said.

Her head popped off my thigh and she looked at me. "You're not my brother!"

"Indeed. Sit up and eat." I said.

She sat up and her head wobbled a little. She squinted and glared at the food in front of her as if it did something to offend her. The glare meant nothing however and she began to eat her meal. I ate in silence and watched the lithe girl eat. She ate with the quickness of a hungry person, yet the grace of a princess. It confused me, it didn't occur to me that she would have the grace that she did coming from the village she came from.

I watched her mix the herb powder in her water. "So… about what you said before you realized I had a headache." She said before she drank the water. He face contorted at the bitter taste but quickly smoothed out.

"Well, I am the new Fire Lord. I will end the War once I return home." I said. I took a deep breath and slowly released it, the candles in the room dimming and brightening with my breathing pattern.

"I need to marry you in order to form an alliance with the Water Tribes." I said before bracing myself for the screaming that was due to follow.

"Marry you?" she said. "You. Want. Me. To. Marry you?"

"Would it really be that terrible? I'm only trying to keep peace in the world. I hate this War and it has already taken too many people that I love away from me."

**KATARA POV**

I stared at him. It was all I could do.

"Please say something." He said softly. "I know I'm ugly and repulsive. But I can assure you that I'm not a terrible person."

"Who said you were repulsive?" I inquired.

"Have you seen me? Half of my face is burned." He said bitterly. "And I'll never get to prove myself to the man who did it."

"You're pretty hot to be honest." I said before I could stop myself. I ignored the shocked look he gave me. I scooted over to him and reached towards his face. I stopped and stared at him as if to ask permission.

He nodded and I moved the hair from his left eye. The scar was terrible, his left eye was in a permanent squint and his eyebrow was gone. But he didn't look repulsive. It gave his face character in my opinion. I gently touched the scared area and ran my fingers over the tight and bumpy skin.

"Who did this to you?" I asked as I continued to explore the scar with my fingers.

"My father." He said so softly that I almost missed it.

Once my brain processed what he said, I sat back on my feet and stared at him. How could a father do this to his son? Nothing he did could be so terrible that his father needed to burn him in the face.

"Yeah, it really happened. We fought, I lost."

"Is that it?" I asked softly.

"No, there is much more detail, but I don't want to talk about it." He said, looking down at his hands with a sad expression.

"Since I now know that you aren't a terrible person, I would be honored to help you end the War. Even if it means giving up a lot of what I love."

"Your family can stay with you in the Palace."

"NO!" I cried. "Sorry to scare you, but it would be easier to pretend I wanted to marry you than explain your ideals to my brother. He would much rather kill you that see me married to a Fire Nation man, despite the fact that it would end the war."

"Not everyone from the Fire Nation is terrible." He said in an offended tone.

"I know." I cooed. "Just more than the rest of the world cares for."

He smirked and stood up. "We should be arriving in the Fire Nation sooner than expected. The captain found a shortcut. Sleep well."

"Oh, thank you. You too!"

"Oh I won't get a good night sleep. My room is occupied." He said with another smirk.

"Oh, sorry about that." I said feeling a tad guilty.

"No, it's okay. I'd rather you in my room that in the cells. The men haven't seen a pretty girl in a while. They might not remember that they have morals and standards that need to be upheld. I'll just sleep on the couch over there." He said pointing to the corner. "But I need to go check on some stuff. I'll be back later."

As he left the room, I tucked myself into the blanket and snuggled deeper into the mattress. "_He called you pretty"_ the little voice in my head whispered. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Maybe marrying him wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
